


El mayor tesoro de un niño pirata

by Nune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nune/pseuds/Nune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Sherlock decidió que lo llamaran por su segundo nombre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mayor tesoro de un niño pirata

* * *

  _No me hago responsable de posibles corazoncitos rotos._  

_Gracias por leer y doble gracias si te animas a comentar (:_

* * *

-¡Billy el Aventurero y Redbeard el Intrépido parten en busca del tesoro!

William quiere ser pirata. De mayor será un gran capitán, surcará los mares, descubrirá una isla desierta donde enterrar sus tesoros. Irá siempre acompañado de su fiel compañero, Redbeard, el perro pirata más valiente de todo el mundo.   
  
-¡Vamos, Redbeard, tenemos que encontrarlo!  
  
Todos los días hay un tesoro oculto en algún lugar de la casa. Puede estar en cualquier parte, entre los cojines del salón, debajo de la almohada, guardado en alguna cazuela de la cocina. Cada día en un sitio diferente. Un caramelo para William y una galletita para Redbeard. Billy piensa que son sus padres quienes llevan a cabo ese juego sin fin, pero no es así. En realidad, es su hermano mayor Mycroft quien se encarga de esconder cada tesoro diario, comprando los caramelos y las galletitas con su paga semanal. Mycroft no sabe exteriorizar sus emociones, no sabe decir a su hermano que le quiere, así que juega con él en la distancia, sonriendo internamente cada vez que el pequeño William grita “¡lo hemos encontrado, Redbeard, buen chico!”.   
  
Pero ese día Redbeard parece no tener ganas de jugar. Está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, tumbado sobre una mantita de cuadros ajada por el uso.   
  
-¿Redbeard?  
  
El perro pirata más valiente del mundo emite un leve gemido mientras mira a William con las orejas gachas y los ojos brillantes. Billy el Aventurero le acaricia la cabeza y llama a su hermano Mycroft, que debe de ser algo así como el hermano más listo de toda Gran Bretaña. No es muy divertido, no le gusta jugar a los piratas, pero le quiere mucho.  
  
-¿Mycroft? Creo que Redbeard está malito.  
  
William sólo tiene 7 años y está a punto de pasar por una situación que marcará su vida para siempre.

* * *

  
-Escúchame, William.  
  
El niño se asusta, porque su madre sólo le llama William cuando está muy enfadada o cuando está muy triste. En casa siempre le llaman Bill. O Billy el Aventurero.  
  
-¿Qué le va a pasar a Redbeard, mamá?  
  
-Redbeard está muy enfermo, cariño.-contesta ella. Está decidida a contarle la verdad a su hijo, aunque sepa lo mucho que le va a doler. Sin suavizar lo que ocurre, sin disimular, sin hacer como si todo estuviera bien.-El veterinario dice que no se puede curar. Y para que Redbeard no lo pase mal, tienen que ponerle una inyección. Se va a dormir y ya no volverá a despertarse.  
  
-¿Lo va a matar?-dice William, horrorizado.  
  
-Lo siento, cariño.  
  
-No podéis hacer eso, no podéis dejar que le ponga esa inyección.  
  
Billy es un pirata fuerte, no debería llorar. Pero las lágrimas se le amontonan en los ojos y es incapaz de contenerlas. Siente cómo se le desbordan y le corren por las mejillas. No quiere asimilar lo que ocurre. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, entiende que es lo mejor, que si Redbeard se duerme para siempre ya no le dolerá nada, ya no estará triste, con las orejas gachas. Podrá seguir buscando tesoros en su sueño eterno. ¿Pero cómo va a buscar tesoros él si no tiene a su compañero a su lado? Es su mejor amigo, Redbeard es mejor que todos los niños del colegio juntos. Mucho mejor.   
  
-Es lo mejor para Redbeard, William.  
  
-No me llames así, mamá.  
  
-¿Cómo dices, cielo?  
  
-Ya no quiero ser William nunca más. No quiero ser Bill, ni Billy el Aventurero. Si Redbeard no está, yo no podré ser un pirata.  
  
-Pero William...  
  
-Sherlock, mamá. Me llamo Sherlock.


End file.
